Continueance 4 Ending
Continueance 4 Ending 'is a ending from (Mario) The Music Box --ARC-- Continueance 4 Ending After both Mario and Riba escape church and stick together toward outside, Mario feels the sadness of losing everything he had, but Riba confesses that he had losing staff too, Riba also says he had nowhere to go. and he wants to be with Mario travel the world together. Mario either chooses to accept it or doubt it. But then there is an unknown person name Len came by and stop the timing. Len tells Mario that he is his/her test subject. Len also says "'You died several times, you had even died in this very exact spot."' '"How many saves have you loaded?" "Each and every saves is a new iteration of you." "You die and you learn from your mistakes to prevent the same death from happening" Len then help Mario to remember the same place that Mario died. *betrayed ending & continueance 2 ending. Then Mario got in a fight with Len, But after the fight, Mario got stab by Len and fall down to an unknown place. Mario woke up and saw all his previously dead body all around him, Mario then has accepted the fate and die there. Aftermath After Marchionne use Mario's body to kill Riba alive, unknown time later, Riba reborn again and loses memory. While Riba awaken, he only remember that if he died, he only reappear back to the Mansion. Riba then have a flashback where Alice kiss Riba to forgive him. Riba then know that the curse have already broken, but Riba still don't get it why Alice forgive him and who kill him in a forest. While Riba still don't have memory, he then saw a red hat with "M", Riba seems to be remember the hat but not the owners. Riba then have a short flashback with a guy that have red hat but his face were blur out. Riba still unable who he was or were, but once Riba try to get out, he then pick up the red hat and keep it until his memory come back to him. Three weeks later, Riba arrive to a town and started to be around humans again but he still have the red hat with him, Riba always try thinking about it but it just gave him sad feelings and still wish the memory will come back to him and explain the hat's owner and who killed him. Riba then walk across a poster that is "missing person" that missing for 6 months. Riba then saw the hat owners on the poster that catch his eyes, shortly that. Riba started have memory of Mario that helped him. After knowing the hat is Mario, Riba felt terrible that he forgot about Mario since he reborn. Riba try to know where is Mario now and his status, he then thinking maybe he's still in Evangeline town that in danger. While in hurry, Riba looked back and saw Luigi and shout at him, Luigi looked back to Riba and not recognize Riba, Riba then asked Luigi that are you the brother of Mario. Riba then also have some memory that Mario told him that he killed his brother alive. Riba told Luigi what Mario says to him. Luigi then felt terrifying Characters * Mario (Deceased) * Luigi (Alive'')'' * Riba (Unknown) * Alice (Deceased) Category:Insane Route Ending Category:Ending Category:(Mario) The Music Box --ARC--